


Every Grey Hair Has A Silver Lining

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Writing Rainbow Exchange [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: A Finds B’s Grey Hairs Hot, Adult Yosuke Hanamura, Adult Yu Narukami, Aged-Up Character(s), Aging, Character B figures out that Character A has been pining for them for years, Colors, Domestic, Don’t repost to another site, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, Going Grey, Growing Old, Hair, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic, Post-Canon, Silver Fox, Writing Rainbow Flash Exchange, Yosuke Being Yosuke, grey hair, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Yosuke gets his first grey hair.He reacts as expected.*Writing for Writing Rainbow Silver Exchange.*
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Writing Rainbow Exchange [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Every Grey Hair Has A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



“Oh… my…  _ God _ .”

Yosuke’s scandalised shriek erupted from the bathroom. Still in bed, Yu yawned, very much aware that the source of the scream came from his flat mate having some sort of crisis.

“...suke?”

Blinking sleepily, Yu slowly peeled the hot bed sheets off himself, and slinked towards the “ _ oh my gods, whys _ ” and “ _ seriously’s _ ” coming from his panicked best friend.

_ ‘So much for my lie in,’ _ he thought, shuffling towards the open door.

Inside the small bathroom, Yosuke gave himself a bewildered look, as if his Shadow taunted him from inside the mirror. His fingers pinched  _ something _ close to his head, mumbling incoherently.

Before Yu managed to rub the sleep from his eyes and investigate further, Yosuke spun around.

“Yu! My life is over, man! It finally happened! Look!”

As Yosuke practically thrust himself at the other man for closer inspection, Yu focused through bleary morning eyes, then saw it. A small silver line protruding from his best friend’s fair hair.

“Oh. It’s a grey hair,” Yu stated, observing the offending thing more clearly in the light.

Displeased, Yosuke snapped back. “Exactly! A grey freaking hair! You know what that means, right? I’m getting old! I’m past my prime! What am I going to do?”

Without missing a beat, Yu’s answered, like the solution was the most obvious thing in the world. “Dye it?”

“ _ Dye it? Dye it??? _ ” Huffing, Yosuke flailed dramatically, thrusting his hands between himself and his hair. “What good is that gonna do? I’m gonna know it’s still there,  _ mocking _ me! Oh, my God…” Trailing off with shock, Yosuke ran his fingers through his hair as his voice faltered to a terrified whisper. “...What if there’s  _ more _ of them in there?”

_ ‘Probably,’  _ was what Yu wanted to say, but decided against it. He realised he was losing his best friend (and crush from his teenage years) fast. Taking a deep breath, he delivered a soft tone that he reserved only for Yosuke in situations such as this.

“Yosuke. It’s alright. This is perfectly normal-”

“When you’re  _ old _ ,” Yosuke rebutted theatrically, clinging to the sink and wallowing in despair.

“You’re 28.”

“That’s ancient, dude!” Yosuke wailed, his arms slapping to his sides. “Going grey means you’re practically dinosauric!”

Yu sighed, expelling the last of his restraint.

Folding his arms, he firmly caught his friend’s attention with The Voice. “ _ Yosuke _ .”

When Yosuke tore himself away from the mirror, he came face to face with Yu giving him The Look (or Resting Bitch Face Activate as he affectionately named it.) He had been subjected to it countless times over the years, and knew the expression on an almost intimate basis.

If  _ only _ .

With a flick of the wrist, Yu gestured to his own full head of grey hair.

Grey hair that Yu always had since they met as teenagers.

Grey hair that Yu  _ never _ complained about once.

Grey hair that Yu pulled off flawlessly in Yosuke’s unbiased opinion.

“But it’s different for you,” Yosuke blubbered without thinking. “You look good.”

Suddenly, Yosuke slapped his hand across his mouth, but it was too late. Meanwhile, Yu’s face softened in surprise. For the first time that morning, the apartment went quiet.

Then Yosuke began to ramble wildly, desperate to enforce damage control on the situation of his own making.

“What I mean is, you look good with that look! You nail that! It’s you, you know? But I’m not-”

As Yosuke continued to ramble on in justification, Yu simply stood there and listened, translating everything his best friend said and did.

_ You look good. _

And that flustered, evasive expression that spoke volumes in the heat of the moment.

The truth revealed itself to Yu, the truth he had hoped for, but never pursued in danger of destroying their close friendship.

_ ‘Oh. _

_ I’m such an idiot.’ _

Finally, Yu approached Yosuke, who only trailed off when a hand came to land upon his head. The former Wild Card’s fingers ran through Yosuke’s fawn coloured locks, an admiring smile slowly spreading across Yu’s lips.

“You give yourself far too little credit, Yosuke,” Yu spoke softly, his fingers trailing along Yosuke’s bangs, faintly brushing against his cheek. “You’ve always looked good, and you still do.”

Somewhat flustered, Yosuke sniffed. “You’re just saying that, Yu.”

“I mean it.” Yu withdrew his hand, smiling warmly. “Since the day I fished you out the trash can.”

Yosuke snorted, jabbing Yu playfully in the chest. “Oh, my God,  _ seriously? _ This is how we’re doing this?”

Yu’s soft eyes twinkled, his gentle voice tinged with knowing. “Doing what, Yosuke?”

“You  _ know _ what.” Yosuke motioned between them, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as they were  _ actually  _ starting this discussion. “This  _ thing _ . The thing we never talk about, but it’s  _ there,  _ we know it’s there, even back when we-”

Yu’s lips brushed against Yosuke, and the talking stopped. A surprised sound left Yosuke, his breath catching inside his throat, then finally, exhaling through his nose.

Growing dizzy, he clinged to Yu’s shirt, the other hand clutching the cool sink. As if reading his mind, Yu held his hand against the other man’s back, keeping him steady.

They were only finally getting their kiss years in the waiting, so neither of them wanted the moment to be lost to clumsiness.

When they broke the kiss, Yosuke let out a long shaky breath, cheeks tinged with warmth. They remained close, their heated eyes locked onto each other. Eventually, Yosuke found his breathless voice.

“Huh… who would’ve thought this was the start of it?”

Soft fingers brushed against his warm face, a tender gaze never shying away from Yosuke, even as the guy he crushed on in  _ freaking forever _ spoke.

“I guess you could say that grey hair had a silver lining.”

Sighing heavily, Yosuke fell into Yu’s chest, smothering his indignant response, as arms held him close. “ _ Goddammit, Yu! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moon_Blitz as part of the Writing Rainbow Silver Exchange.
> 
> As the theme is the colour silver and some of the prompts involved characters finding silver hair hot and someone realising another character has crushed on them for years, that is where the idea of Yu and Yu in their late 20s living together and the inflammatory grey hair debacle came from.
> 
> Writing EXTREME YOSUKE is always a blast, so he became the one freaking out over getting a grey hair. It also led to humorous deadpan snarked Yu trying to calm him down, and the two being pining disasters, even into their young adult years.
> 
> I’m also a sucker for Yu and Yosuke living together post-canon. 🧡
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🧡


End file.
